Dramione - 14 days of Valentine's
by daswhoiam
Summary: A series of fluffy romantic stories based on a list of writing prompts by writing-prompts-list on Tumblr. All are Dramione themed and take place in different times and AU. Chapter 8 rewritten to fit theme better.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Candy Hearts**

 **Takes place in universe of my multi chapter fic "Dramione - Fresh Start". Hermione and Draco are already friends during eight year at Hogwarts. However, Draco feels more than friendship towards Hermione.**

* * *

Draco was studying at his usual spot towards the back of the library. Parchments and books were strewn about the table. Hermione came flouncing by dropping a box of candy hearts in front of Draco before taking a seat next to him.

"What's this?" He asked picking up the box jostling a bit.

"They are candy hearts, they have little messages on them... _plucking the box out of his hand to open it, then taking out a heart_... see, fun right!" She replied in a cheery tone.

Arching his eye brow at the heart she showed him, he said. "You think I'm cute?"

Hermione's eyes widened at that, turning the heart to see in red letters " _UR Cute_ " staring back at her. Her cheeks flushed and quickly popped the candy in her mouth. "I don't know what you mean."

"Really now... what else do these candies say." Draco pulled a clean sheet of parchment snagging the box away from her, he poured the candies on the paper. Sorting through the candies he found one, showing her the message.

 _'Too Sweet'_ it read. "Am I now... that is true." She beamed. Draco chuckled at that as he ate the candy. Hermione looked through the hearts, she found one that said _'UR Kind'._ "Granger, that may be a stretch." He said giving her a wink as she ate her piece of candy. "My turn, yes... Let's see." Plucking a heart off the page he showed it to her. "I really do think you are one." He said giving her a brilliant smile, the heart said _'Cutie Pie'_. Draco's face changed to a grimace as he tasted the yellow candy. "Not a fan of the yellow ones, eh? Ok my turn.' Picking up a heart that read _'Too Cool'_ "Well because you are." She said with a giggle.

"I have my moments, what do you say we make this more interesting?" He replied taking up an orange candy with _'Hug Me'_ on it, giving her his signature smirk. Hermione fought the blush that threatened to grace her cheeks. Giving him a shy smile she reached out to him with her arms open. Draco leaned into her relishing in the feel of her in his arms. Easing back into her chair, Hermione took her pick of candy. She turned it towards Draco, as he read the message his eyebrows rose up into his hairline. "You minx, I knew you thought I was _'Hot Stuff'_." They both laughed at that.

Draco reached for a purple heart, taking Hermione's hand he opened it, placing the candy in the center of her palm she read the words _'Be Mine'_. Looking up to meet his eyes she saw the unmistakable tinge of pink across his cheeks. She met his blush this time as she mimicked his same actions placing a pink heart candy that said _'I'm Yours'_. He raised his eyes to meet hers, staring into them intensely he spoke just above a whisper. "You're beautiful." Hermione gave him a coy smile. Draco shifted closer to her as he pulled a blue candy, holding it between his teeth so the writing faced her it said _'Kiss Me'._ Hermione's look of shock was brief as Draco reached for her, letting the candy fall in his mouth before his lips met hers. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck as he cupped her cheeks.

The was a spark in that kiss just like the spark they felt from the kiss they shared under the mistletoe before Christmas break. Draco moved his hands threading them into Hermione's hair, he pulled her close deepening their kiss. Hermione let out a soft moan when Draco ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Their tongues warred, Hermione broke the kiss first when she felt the candy still in Draco's mouth. Pulling away from each other, Draco gave Hermione a wolfish grin.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Blaise found Draco head down snoring into his Potions research. "Draco, mate, wake up you've missed dinner." Blaise said as he shook Draco shoulders. Draco woke with a _'harrumph'_ looking around to catch his surroundings. "What... where is Granger? What time is it?" Draco asked in a groggy tone.

"She was not in class today remember, the headmistress gave her permission to be at an awards ceremony at the Ministry." Blaise stated.

"I could have sworn..." Draco was cut off.

"Come on then, let's pass by the kitchens to get you a bite then head to the dorm. I'm knackered." Blaise reasoned.

With that Draco nodded as he packed up his notes and books. "I'll meet you at the front." He said to Blaise. As Draco finished stacking the last of the parchment papers something caught his eye. It was a candy heart with the word _'Friends'_ written in red ink. Draco looked around, there were no other candy hearts around. No empty box, no telltale signs of where the candy came from. He smiled as he reminisced about his dream of Hermione and hoped that one day he could give her a candy heart that said _'I love you'_.

 ** _The End_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Roses**

* * *

Amid the hustle and bustle in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic something caught Hermione's eye. She turned her head quickly to see a flash of bright pink and white blonde hair. Making a dash for the elevator she noticed Draco Malfoy standing towards the back of the car with a large bouquet of deep pink roses. As they rode upward towards their office the passengers grew fewer allowing Hermione to eventually move to stand next to Draco.

"Good morning Malfoy. Those are lovely roses, the color is very vibrant." She attempted to make small talk with the man.

"Good day Granger, these are from my Mother's garden. It's Astoria's birthday and pink is her favorite color." He replied.

She felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest at the mention of Astoria's name. It was uncalled for really, she and Draco were nothing more than co-workers and office mates. It was not as if their interactions were more than work related. Draco may have complimented her now and then when she would make an extra effort in her appearance or when she had a brilliant suggestion that would save them time on a project.

For the most part they shared an amiable working environment. So why the jealousy then. Could it be that Hermione took notice that Draco was no longer the vile little prat from school, he was still arrogant but no longer was he cruel to her or anyone else. Perhaps it was the way he had filled out over time, his shoulders broadening, he was tall and always well put together wearing immaculate robes that were tailored to fit perfectly. She did appreciate his wit and enjoyed the fact that he could hold a conversation with her on many subjects, enjoying the fact that she did not have to 'dumb down' the way she spoke to him.

The elevator _'pinged'_ breaking her reverie, Draco waved his hand in a gesture for her to exit first. He stopped by Astoria's desk to hand her the flowers. "Happy birthday Tori." Draco said handing her the bouquet and giving her a quick hug.

"Oh thank you Draco, they are gorgeous." Astoria replied smiling brightly. "Will we see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Looking forward to it." With that Draco headed off to his office that he shared with Hermione. As she was settling in to her desk Draco passed by close to the edge, the sleeve of his robe brushing by leaving behind a single deep pink rose in a small clear bud vase. Hermione turned from where she was reaching around her chair to see the flower. Glancing over to Draco she flashed him an appreciative smile hoping that he did not notice her blush.

* * *

A month later, Hermione entered her office to see a grand bouquet of roses in the most perfect shade of lavender. She then glanced at Draco to say. "Morning Draco, I don't think I have ever seen roses in that shade of purple before."

"Good Morning Granger, yes they are quite exquisite. They are for Pansy, she just announced her engagement." Draco gave her a half smile.

"Where did you get them from." She asked making small talk as she settled into her desk to start work.

"Ah, it's sort of ... well here goes. They are from Mother's garden, when Pansy and I were about five or so there was an... understanding of a betrothal between us." He began.

"You were betrothed at five?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, well it was our Father's doing, anyway in support of the agreement Mother planted a set of rose bushes in honor of Pansy becoming part of the family eventually. She spent a week perfecting the charm to create Pansy's favorite color. Well after the arrangement fell apart Mother did not have the heart to destroy the plants." Draco relayed the story as Hermione intently listened.

"How do you feel about her not being engaged to you?" She asked.

He snorted at that. "Relief, she is a stage five clinger." Draco said with a wink. Hermione had a look of shock at this use of Muggle slang.

"Well then." She said and went about starting her work.

When Hermione returned from lunch there was a gorgeous lavender bloom in a clear bud vase on her desk.

* * *

September 19th

"Oh Draco, how thoughtful. You remembered my birthday." She beamed at him as he handed her a rather large bouquet of bright yellow roses.

"Yes well you were not very subtle about your _'count-down'_ to the big day." He replied with a chuckle. Just then the office door burst open with Harry and Ron leading a few others into the office singing as loud as was possible 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow'. Susan walked in with a cake and presented it to Hermione who blew out the candles to the celebratory ruckus everyone was making in the office.

Once the cake was served and the commotion gone. Hermione picked up a slice of cake to bring over to Draco. He looked up from his work to see her half sitting on the edge of his desk, the aforementioned cake in her hand. "Is the queen finished holding court now, can we get some work done?" He said in a teasing tone giving her a wink.

"Hey if the commoners want to shower me with gifts and lay flowers at me feet who am I to deny them." She laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement. "Besides, I bring you the gift of sweets and to thank you again for the beautiful flowers." She concluded, swiping some frosting with her finger. As she was about to raise it to her mouth, Draco reached for her hand licking the frosting off it.

"Sweet indeed." He practically purred. A red faced Hermione bolted back to her desk after that exchange.

"Yes, let's get to work." She said flustered. Draco just smirked at her reaction.

* * *

"Morning Granger." Draco said as he entered the office holding a bouquet of orange roses the edges of the petals looked as if they were dipped in crimson.

"Is it still morning? Someone is running a bit late today." She replied in a joking manner.

Draco looked over to see her smiling at him waiting for some witty response. "If you must know I stopped my Mother's house to pick up these beauties for us. Happy October." He said placing the flowers on a shelf near the window.

"Stunning, they almost look like flames in that light." She said.

"I have to say these are my favorite. Are you up to going to lunch together today? That Muggle cafe you like has proclaimed Pumpkin Spice everything." He asked flashing her a smile.

"If it's on you, absolutely!" She said confidently. Draco sauntered over to her desk as he leaned down to face her and said. "That would make it a date...no." Reaching to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. In doing so he also placed a flower in her hair. Hermione could not help the blush across her delicate features and how easily she lost herself in the depths of his gaze. The whole encounter left her speechless as she watched him stroll back to his side of the office.

Lunch actually lead to a date that Saturday night.

* * *

The office was a buzz for the impending holidays. Hermione could not help her excitement as she tried desperately to focus on her work. All her efforts were for naught, she just could not help but to let her mind drift to the upcoming trip she would be taking with Draco. It had been a little more than two and a half months since Draco and herself started dating. It had been a slow build up of becoming reacquainted outside of school and forgiving past transgressions to the now budding romance. Draco booked them a log cabin in mountains, there they would celebrate their first Christmas as a couple. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Draco enter the office with at least three dozen Scarlet red roses in an intricate cut glass vase.

"Hey, busy bee... better finish up, we don't want to miss the train." Draco said. Hermione jumped as he spoke. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you." He followed up.

Clutching her heart she immediately breathed a sigh of relief to see Draco standing before her. "It's fine I was so lost in thought. I can't wait to get out of here." She winked at him. Taking notice of the roses in front of her. "Oh Draco, these are beyond gorgeous."

"Well to pique your interest of what I have in store for this trip, you should read the card attached to the flowers." He gave her a wicked grin.

At that she raised her eyebrows, then plucked the card. Turning it over she read _'The red rose whispers of passion'_. She could not help the heat rise from under her collar or the butterflies in her stomach. Draco walked around her desk, reaching out his hands to her, Hermione took them as he pulled her out of her seat letting her body crash into him as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

How he even managed to have anything delivered up in the mountains was one thing but elegant snow white roses was something. These particular roses were enchanted to have mini fireworks ignite from their centers once the clock struck midnight. During the count-down to midnight Draco had Hermione read the card, _'and the white rose breathes of love'_. Love? Hermione looked puzzled by what she read. There were four seconds till midnight. Draco stood before her next to a roaring fire. He cupped her cheeks gently in his hands as the count-down concluded.

Four..."Hermione"

Three... "I"

Two... "Love"

One... "You!"

Happy New Year... Draco pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was not the desperate, hungry type of kiss. This was tender and slow. When they finally broke it, Hermione let out a breathless _'I love you too'_.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Hermione came home that evening to her house bathe in candlelight. On the floor was a path of rose petals in red and white leading from the door to her bedroom. Following the path she was met once again to the room being filled with the warm amber glow of candles. The path led her to the bed where a plush white robe was neatly folded on the corner, the tag said _'Wear Me (take everything else off) then meet me in the tub'_. Hermione hurriedly changed, slipping on the robe the luxurious material feeling so soft against her skin. As she walked into her bathroom, the reflection of candlelight was gently dancing off the walls. Draco was standing there in a plush white robe similar to hers. In hands he held a single blush colored rose. Hermione walked up to him as he took a step closer to her. Handing her the rose he then reached for her hand. Tenderly kissing her knuckles then said.

 _'The red rose whispers of passion,_

 _And the white rose breathes of love;_

 _O, the red rose is a falcon,_

 _And the white rose is a dove._

 _But I send you a cream-white rosebud_

 _With a flush on its petal tips;_

 _For the love that is purest and sweetest_

 _Has a kiss of desire on the lips.'_

Flashing her a brilliant smile as the end, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

 **The End**

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to my parents who, being together nearly forty years, would often recite 'The White Rose' by John Boyle O'Rilley to each other. I miss them both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Blind Date/set up by friends**

* * *

The steam from the bathroom was laced with the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. Clad in a fluffy blue bathrobe her hair wrapped in a white towel, she walked to the bed where her green dress was laid out. This was her first date in months and she really wanted to look good for the occasion. Walking to her vanity she carefully applied some makeup to her face. Taking extra care to enhance her eyes with green and gold eye shadow, then applying some extra dark mascara. Removing the towel from her hair she debated on how to style it. Looking back at the dress then to her reflection in the mirror she picked up her wand and began to cast a straightening charm. Then a staying charm to keep her sleek locks in place. Satisfied with her look she went over to the bed to get dressed.

Glancing up at the clock she noticed that her date would be picking her up in fifteen minutes. Staring at her reflection in the full length mirror, she inhaled deeply then let out her breath steadying her nerves. Dating could be nerve wracking, a blind date on the other hand was another story. Her date was the friend of her friend's boyfriend _(did you get that)._ From what her friend Ashley mentioned about this guy, he just moved back from France after being away for a few years and he was handsome, smart and well off. Hermione figured at the worst she would have if it did not work out was another dating horror story to add to the list.

There was a knock at the door breaking Hermione from her thoughts. Smoothing over the fabric of her dress she walked to the door to greet her date. She opened the door to reveal a tall figure in a well tailored suit, holding a bouquet of flowers with striking blonde hair and titanium colored eyes. "Granger?" Draco questioned. Hermione could not mask the look of disappointment quick enough before forcing a smile. Her reaction caused a uncomfortable twinge in Draco's chest. She cleared her throat then spoke. "Malfoy... um.. come in I just have to grab my coat."

Draco walked in to the apartment giving it a once over. "Your home is very you." He said. Turning back to him, her defenses up, eyes fiery she spat "What is that supposed to mean?"

Noting her change in mood he quickly followed up with. "I mean no offense, just that the floor to ceiling bookshelf packed with books, the eclectic mix of décor, the comfy red couch... it's you. Here these are for you." He tried to diffuse the situation by handing her the bouquet flowers.

Eyeing him up she took the flowers and muttered a _'thank you'._ Draco picked up her coat from the back of the couch to help her shrug it on. "Thanks, I'll just pop in to the kitchen to put these in water then we can go." She said a bit cold.

"Look Granger, we don't have to go on this date if you don't want to-" He started as Hermione cut him off.

"Why, afraid to be seen in public with a Mudblood." She seethed.

The look of horror on Draco's face as the slur spilled from Hermione's mouth did not go unnoticed by her. "No, it's not that but if you are uncomfortable. Maybe this was a bad idea... I should go." He said trying to hide the defeat in his voice backing out of the kitchen. Brushing past him she walked over to the front door to open it. "I think you should." She said gesturing for him to walk out.

Draco took a beat to look at her, sighing deeply he walked towards the door. "G'night Granger." He said quietly as he passed her on the way out. She closed it giving it a light kick. Draco however, did not leave right away. He stood outside of her apartment listening to her soft sobs from the other side of the door. He pictured how, now, her pretty eye makeup, that made her eyes seem to sparkle, must be a mess. And how soft her hair looked, he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. He noticed that she had grown into her looks over the years, and that green dress was the perfect shade for her skin tone.

He had changed so much after the war. Though Draco did not know it would be Hermione that he was meeting tonight. He hoped that this would be the perfect opportunity to apologize for the past and show her that his views of Muggle-borns had changed. But when she looked disappointed to see him, it hurt. Then when she became defensive about his observation of her home he gave her the option of a way out. Though thinking of it, he never paid her any kindness in the past so why would she think he was not going to insult her now.

An hour later there was a knock at Hermione's door. She opened it to see a tall figure, not so neatly pressed, holding a bag of take away with sad grey eyes and not so well coiffed hair. "Before you say anything I was not expecting it to be you on the other side of door this evening. All I was told was that I was meeting a pretty girl who was wicked smart and has good head on her shoulders. Truthfully, I took the opportunity to get to know one other person here in Muggle London other than Victor and Ashley. Whom by the way, most likely set us up so they could be alone for the evening. Please, can we talk? I brought Thai food." Draco said a slight tinge of pink to his ears.

Hermione slowly nodded and waved him in to her home. "By the way, nice cat jumper." She spun on her heels to meet the smile on his face. Not a sneer but a genuine amused smile. Looking down she was aghast as she realized how frumpy she must look. "Great Merlin, go on to the kitchen I will meet you there in a minute." She said hurriedly as she went to change into something more presentable.

She met Draco in the kitchen, he already set out plates and silverware as well as the array of food. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Hermione said softly as she went to take a seat on the island. "No trouble, but you did not have to change." He replied. "And let you use that as ammunition later." She stated. He looked up at her then crossed over to the other side of the island, standing before her, he reached up to hold her upper arms forcing her to look into his intense gaze.

"I don't need ammunition for anything. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else ever again. I was a right little shite back then, I know that and I regret it. I regret many things, taking the mark, torturing fellow students but none so much as watching what my Aunt did to you and not saving you. Not at least making an attempt to stop it. I know it means nothing and it cannot erase what has been done, but _I am sorry_. So very very sorry." He said still holding firmly on to her arms. Then in a move that surprised them both he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He released her arms then went back to his seat. She turned to face him, picking up a napkin she dried her eyes from the unshed tears. "I... _(her voice cracked)_... I should say I am sorry too for my behavior earlier and for ruining our date." She said. Draco offered his hand for her to take, tentatively slipping her slight hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze then said. "No need to apologize, I'm sure you didn't suspect it was me either." He gave her a small smile.

"Maybe we could try dinner again sometime?" She asked.

"I would like that, will you wear that dress again. You look good in green." He ended with a grin.

A couple of months later after getting to know one another outside of their past. Hermione opened the door to her apartment to reveal a tall figure in a well tailored navy blue suit, holding a bouquet of flowers with striking blonde hair and titanium colored eyes. "Hermione, are you ready to go?" Draco asked ending with a brilliant smile.

 **The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Chocolate (sorry this was late)**

 _ **8th Year Hogwarts. Draco has a crush on Hermione and is driving Blaise and Theo crazy because he is unwilling to admit it or act upon his feelings.**_

* * *

In the potions lab, Theo is mixing a batch of chocolate laced with a secret ingredient that he hopes will push Draco and Hermione together. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Blaise asked in a bored tone inspecting his nails.

Theo huffed in annoyance. "Yes Blaise, I am sure, after all I am third in class after Granger and Draco."

"Exactly, Third..." Blaise began as Theo cut him off.

"At least I am among the top five students, now hand me the rose water please." Theo said.

"How do we even know that he would share the chocolate with Granger? What if he makes a miss and shares it with Longbottom?" Blaise asked.

Shooting the dark skinned man a menacing glare Theo replied. "This will work, he will share the chocolate with Granger and we will finally have some sort of peace in our dorm."

"If it does not, you better be ready to explain why Draco would snog Longbottom." Blaise snuffed.

* * *

Once the chocolate had set, Theo made the effort to wrap it like Draco's favorite chocolate bar. He knew Draco would be heading to the library to study with Hermione. They were partnered up in their Ancient Runes class and had an assignment due in a couple of days. Draco could not stop talking about how he was partnered with Hermione and that he had to work in close proximity to her. How she had the annoying habit of biting her lip when she was concentrating or how she would hit his arm so hard when, during their study sessions, she would solve the problems. He would comment on how her hair seemed less frizzy and more curly, also he mentioned how he longed to play with the soft ringlets. Draco would go in to great detail about her sparkling brown eyes and her creamy skin. At first Theo and Blaise were understanding about Draco's crush and would let him blither on about Hermione but, after months enough was enough.

Blaise and Theo arrived to their dorm just in time to catch Draco before he headed off to the library. "Hey mate, look what we pinched from some swotty first year Ravenclaws." Theo greeted his friend.

Draco took the bar of chocolate, looking at the label he said. "Thanks, I'm off to the library to study with Granger."

Theo and Blaise shot each other a knowing look, Blaise spoke. "Don't be a ponce be sure to share with Hermione."

"Um... ok, see you fellas." Draco nodded as he walked out the door.

"Real subtle there Zabini." Theo said sarcastically.

"Do you have an excuse ready if he were to snog someone other than Granger? I didn't think so." Blaise rebuffed.

* * *

In the library, Draco met Hermione in their usual spot towards the back by the restricted section. Draco dropped his bag on the table with a loud thud causing Hermione to jump. She looked up at him in annoyance, "Malfoy, you gave me a fright."

"Apologies dear Granger. Here I have a treat to make it up to you." He said pulling the Chocolate bar from out of his robe pocket.

Hermione reached for it, taking note of the wrapper she said. "Oh, this is my favorite."

"Mine too." Draco beamed.

"May I?" She questioned if she could open the wrapper.

"Ladies first." Draco smirked waving his hand.

Hermione opened the wrapper, then broke off a row of pips from the bar. As she handed it back to Draco their fingers brushed one another's and lingered a bit. Taking the bar Draco broke off a row for himself then settled into his chair next to Hermione.

Letting a pip melt in her mouth Hermione noted it tasted a bit more floral than usual. Draco noted the same thing but the two kept eating the chocolate. When they reached about half a bar Hermione said. "Is it me or is it warm in here." She unzipped her robes and shrugged them off.

"You are right it has gotten warmer." Draco said removing his robes and loosening his tie. "Are you feeling alright, your ears are red." Hermione noted as she stroked the shell of his ear. Draco closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch.

"F-fine, just warm... G-Granger please... please stop touching my ear like that." He huffed out.

"Oh, sorry." She said quickly then reached for another piece of chocolate. Draco watched as she slowly put the pip in her mouth then proceeded to lick her fingers from the bit of chocolate that had melted on them. His mouth went dry as he saw how sensual her gesture was. Trying to contain his yearning, he broke off a pip as he licked the melted chocolate from his thumb. When he moved his hand Hermione noticed a delicious little smudge chocolate on his lower lip. Unable to control herself she leaned over licking smudge off.

Draco looked at her with hooded lust filled eyes. In a sudden move he grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. Hermione let out a soft squeal at the impulsive move, but she did not resist. Instead she melted into his touch, into the kiss. In fact she felt something awaken in her that she had not felt in awhile... desire. She wanted more, she wanted to feel Draco's hand on her bare skin. Draco too, could not quench his need to hold her, to feel her come undone in his arms, to feel himself buried deep in her. Her kissed down her neck, ran his tongue up to her ear. His voice low and animalistic. "I need you now... in the alcove."

All Hermione could do was nod in agreement. Her mind clouded by the sound and feel of Draco. They hurriedly tucked themselves further into the restricted area where there was a small alcove that was hidden by a heavy purple velvet curtain. A few moments after Theo and Blaise walked into the library just to "check up" on their friend. "They usually sit in the back." Theo said leading the way past the rows of books towards their table.

"Their stuff is there but where are they?" Blaise questioned. Just then he heard a giggle and after a _'shhh'_ sound. Catching Theo's attention the two made their way over to the curtain covered alcove. Theo put a finger in front of his lips signaling Blaise to be quite.

"You know what they say about bad boys, don't you Granger?" Draco said in a husky tone.

"Why don't you just show me?" Hermione purred.

"Salazar you are so fucking hot." Draco growled.

"Ooh Draco... right there... don't stop." She pleaded.

Theo and Blaise looked at each other wide eyed. Blaise quickly pulled out his wand to cast a _'Silencio'_ charm then the two headed back to the table with Draco and Hermione's things. "How much of that shit did you use." Blaise scolded Theo.

"Enough to snog not shag!" Theo responded excitedly. Both boys sat at the table waiting for Draco and Hermione to emerge.

* * *

Thirty minutes or so later, Draco made his way over to the table. "What are you lot doing here?" He asked his friends. Theo shot Blaise a look. "Waiting on you, mate. It's almost dinner time." Then he made a gesture to let Draco know his hair was sticking up. Draco quickly ran his finger through his hair to tame it down, pulling a bit of fringe in front of his eyes. A touch of pink on his cheeks.

A moment later Hermione appeared. This time Blaise spoke up. "Hermione dear, you are glowing." She quickly masked the look of shock as she threw her nose up in the air in defiance. "I don't know what you mean Zabini." She said then eyed Draco. Blaise sent a look of knowing over to Theo who just smirked.

"Well, we're off, dinner will be starting soon." Theo said.

"You all coming along?" Blaise added.

Draco looked at Hermione as he spoke."If I may Granger but I'd say we are full, I believe too much chocolate." Draco said with a wink in her direction. Hermione could not help her blush.

 **The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Movie Night**

 **This story takes place in the AU from chapter 4 of my Ficlets and Musings series. Draco has been disinherited by his parents and is now living at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny. He has a tentative friendship with Harry, Ginny and Ron, also, a slight crush on Hermione.**

* * *

It was movie night, this time it was Hermione's turn to choose the movie much to the disappointment to her friends. While the group liked to watch light hearted or action adventure movies. Hermione's choices always skewed to the factual based, docu-dramas that unbeknownst to her brought down the mood of what is supposed to be a fun evening.

Hermione walked into the front door to see Harry with his winter jacket on helping Ginny shrug on hers. Ron was tying on his scarf as Padma was buttoning her coat. "Oh, you all are going out, but it's movie night." She said holding up her bag of dvds and treats.

"'Mione, sorry about this I just scored tickets to the Quidditch Finals. The Chudley Cannons are in it this year and seats have been sold out for weeks. I'm sorry to say I only have four though." Harry said giving her an apologetic look in an attempt to use his boyish charms on her hopefully to ease her disappointment.

"Malfoy's here, you guys can watch the movie together." Ginny chimed in.

"Hasn't the bloke suffered enough." Ron said sarcastically. Padma hit his arm. "Ouch, woman that abuse you know."

Hermione just glared at Ron. Harry looked down at his watch. "We better head out, yes. See you 'Mione." He said as he passed Hermione giving her a quick hug on the way out.

"Have a good night." Ginny said with a wink as she squeezed Hermione's upper arm.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ron said tapping her nose on the way out. Padma just rolled her eyes at Ron's statement, then turning to Hermione, she patted her shoulder and said. "Have a good night Hermione." Then made her way to meet the trio outside.

Hermione looked at the closed front door and huffed. "I thought they would never leave." Draco drawled leaning on the door frame between the foyer and the living room. Arms crossed over his chest, feet crossed at the ankles, devilish smirk on his face. Turning to look at Draco, her breath hitched. Taking a minute, Draco cleared his throat, bringing Hermione out of her daze. She shook her head then said. "Movie?" Giving him a small smile after.

"Sure, did you at least bring decent snacks?" He asked as she past him to make her way into the living room.

"I always bring good snacks..." She started to say as Draco cut in.

"Sawdust cakes and dried nonsense is not good snacks Granger." He said teasing her.

"Forgive me for trying to keep us all healthy." She pouted as she popped the dvd into the player.

Draco had made himself comfy on one end of the couch. Hermione sat on the other with the bag of snacks between them. About fifteen minutes in to the movie Draco said. "This is not your usual fare."

"No, I thought I would change it up and bring a mindless action movie." Hermione said staring at the screen. "Though movies like this are better at the theater."

"The theater?" Draco asked giving her a blank stare. She looked over to him as if he a grown two heads.

"A movie theater, surely you have heard of them." Hermione stated. He still had a blank expression as she quirked an eyebrow at him. Finally he said. "Pureblood." The look of realization emerged on Hermione's face. "Oh!" Was all she could muster. Looking back at the television she said. "Let's go, come on let's go to the movie theater."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the foyer to put on his coat.

* * *

At the theater Draco was mesmerized by the lighted marquee and the display of movie posters. He stopped at one with a menacing image on it. "This one, let's watch this movie."

"Um... it is a scary movie..." She started then excitedly Draco cut in.

"Yes, but you said these are all pretend like play acting. Come on then." He said tugging at the cuff of Hermione's coat.

Once they were seated and the movie was in full swing, Draco leaned over to Hermione to whisper. "You are right the theater has much better sound. Just then a ear piercing scream shattered the tentative silence causing Hermione to jump and wrap her arms around Draco neck. Draco instinctively put his arms around her body. Their faces were so close, their lips just centimeters apart. Draco's eyes danced from her lips to her eyes. His grip on her body tightened as he started to close the gap between them. Another shrill scream made them both jump but they were still wrapped in each other's arms. Breathlessly Draco said. "Let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

Hermione nodded her head to that, then they exited the theater. Back outside Draco said. "We can head back to Grimmauld, I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich." Flashing her a smile.

"How about pizza." Hermione suggested, then noticed how Draco's smile faded. "Come on, my treat." She continued putting her arm in his, dragging him along.

* * *

Sitting comfy in the toasty pizzeria the two chatted as they waited for their order. Then Draco asked. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Hermione flushed at the question as she sputtered. "D-date?"

"Yes Granger a date. You know where the gent asks you out and preferably pays and if all goes well it ends with a kiss. A date." Draco said enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

She cleared her throat. "I would say a few months ago. However, it did not end with a kiss." She replied. Draco's eyebrows rose from that confession. "It was more like I shot him a stinging hex." Hermione smirked at the memory.

Draco laughed a full hearty laugh, Hermione decided she really liked how that sounded, flashing him a smile when he caught himself. "What about you, when was your last date." She asked. By that time the food had arrived, Draco thankful for the distraction began to eat leaving her question unanswered.

* * *

Shortly afterwards they arrived back a Grimmauld. Hermione and Draco taking off their coats. Once divested of their winter wear Draco took Hermione's hand before she could walk into the living room. "Hermione, I...I have a part time job now. I'm starting next week, don't worry it won't interfere with my work at the shelter.. it's just that.' Draco took a deep breath then proceeded. 'I want to take you out when I get my first paycheck... on a date. Hopefully, it won't end with a stinging hex." He gave her a small smile as the blush crept up on his cheeks.

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, she turned to him, moving towards him she closed the gap, in a bold move she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Overcoming his initial shock Draco relaxed into her, his arms circled around her waist bringing her closer. Hermione broke the kiss as she said. "It's a date, but no scary movies."Then kissed him again.

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Late for a date**

 **This is told in a series of text messages as Draco embraces Muggle technology.**

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 5:00pm_

Hermione, sweetheart... I'm sorry I'm going to be late for our date.

Can you move the reservation half an hour.

xoxo -DM

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 5:10pm_

Hey love, I am running late too. I called the restaurant already. C U soon

-H

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 6:20pm_

I hate Potty. I don't care if he is your BFF, he's a bloody git.

Can you move the reservation again. I'm trying to get out of here.

3

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 6:34pm_

I just did. Ugh I hate my boss!

Be easy on Harry, Draco!

See you soon!

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 7:10pm_

If he puts one more thing on my desk and says it a rush I will hex him!

Trying to be there a 745.

I'm starving... in more ways than one ;)

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 7:35pm_

It's looking more like 800 for me. I pushed the reservation again.

I had to pull the war heroine card...

No sexting, Ron still begs me to obliviate him after he saw that pic on my phone...lol

Dessert is on me though. ;) ;)

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 8:10pm_

Bloody Potter! He will not keep me from my date with my fiancé!

830 baby, I'm coming to you!

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 8:55pm_

Are you at the restaurant? Sorry I'm leaving now.

See you soon love!

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 9:15pm_

Baby, I'm leaving now. Where are you?

Order me a double Fire whiskey neat please.

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 9:45pm_

I was held up again. Just got your message.

If you are at the restaurant order me a red wine... you know the one I like.

xoxo.

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 10:05pm_

The restaurant closed. See you at home.

Corned beef from the tin and white rice?

I promise to make this up to you baby.

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 10:10pm_

See you home. Corned beef and rice sounds great!

A bubble bath after sounds amazing! ;)

I love you Mr. Malfoy!

* * *

 _Friday, February 14th 10:13pm_

Putting the rice on now. I love you too soon to be Mrs. Malfoy.

BTW Potter still sux! xoxo

 **The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Wrong restaurant**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Draco opened it then walked back inside his apartment leaving Hermione standing there fuming. She walked in closing the door. "Draco..."

"You have the audacity to show up here." He started to speak his eyes were cold and he was staring intensely at her it sent a shiver down her spine. "If you didn't really want to go out with me, Granger you could pluck up some of that Gryffindor courage of yours and tell me."

"What are you talking about I waited for two hours at the restaurant for you. I felt like a bloody fool I left." She tried to reason.

"I just left the restaurant, you were not there. I even asked the hostess if she had see you." He said huffing. "This was a mistake I never should have... forget it."

"How could you possibly miss me? I was standing by the front door the whole time!" Hermione let her voice elevate to make her point.

"Granger, I could not miss you..."He started to say as she cut in.

"Because of my retched hair and bad clothes?" She spat. Draco was shocked at that.

"No..." He took a few strides to close the gap between them, holding on to her upper arms he continued. "No...because when I see you my heart stops, you take my breath away. I look for you in a crowd. I've wanted to ask you out for months, I finally got up the nerve this week to finally do it." He finished.

"Draco I...I had no idea. I thought you were just toying with my emotions when you did not show in Diagon Alley." She said.

Draco took a minute to register what she said. "Why would I go to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"Draco _'La Petite Cuisine'_ is in Diagon Alley." She said.

"Muggle London." He said at the same time Hermione said Diagon Alley.

"Muggle London?" She asked.

"Diagon Alley?" Her asked.

"Bloody hell, Draco there are two locations. I went to the one in Diagon Alley..." She said as he cut in.

"I went to Muggle London." He replied.

She looked at him curiously. "Why did you go to Muggle London?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in Diagon Alley. I know how it is when people catch wind that you or Potty and the Weasel are out and about. I wanted you to be able to enjoy our date." He concluded a slight pink to his cheeks.

"So, this was just a silly misunderstanding and we were angry at each other for nothing." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Draco's waist and placing her head on his chest. Draco's body went stiff for a moment then he relaxed in her embrace. He sighed deeply, then enveloped her in a hug as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I was so mad. Can we start the night over?" He asked into her hair. She chuckled slightly, letting her emotions go she nodded _'yes'_ against his chest.

"The next restaurant we pick should only have one location." She said.

 **The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8: Stranger Alone on Valentine's Day**

* * *

 ** _February 14, 1999_**

How did I end up alone? That kiss we shared almost a year ago was to be the beginning of _"us"_. Yet, it did not work out that way. Were these feelings all one sided? It baffles the mind to think that. He was jealous, wasn't he, that is why he left the camp. That is why he was bitter to Harry and I. Sure the Horcrux played up his emotions but his jealousy in a twisted way shows he cared, right? I mean he cared about me, right?

I'm driving myself mad over this. I play it over and over, we were there in the Chamber of Secrets, I destroyed the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. We were doused with water as the curse was broken then, we kissed. It was a release of all the emotions that were carried for so long... for me at least. Afterwards we giggled. He smiled back. He smiled back right?

I guess it does not matter. I am alone on the most romantic holiday of the year. Sitting by myself in the cafe, looking as pathetic as I feel while he is out with someone else.

Chocolate cake, I will drown my sorrows in chocolate cake.

* * *

Am I surprised to be alone on Valentine's day? No, I am alone most days being a social pariah now. Though today I ventured outside against my Mother's wishes. At least I have not been spat upon this outing. But the day is young so...

I wasn't always alone but these past couple of years I've been lonely. Mother has locked herself away in the Manor. Father is in Azkaban. Blaise, Theo, Vincent, Gregory... Gregory and Pansy. Dearest Pansy, I am overdue for a visit, though I doubt you even feel my presence in your plane of existence. I do miss your gentle touch, the feel of your fingers through my hair. I know you are in a better place than I. As they say it is better to have loved and lost, but loosing you...

Here I am in this realm, in this cafe, with not one friend... pathetic.

Something with lemon I suppose is called for. Sour with a touch of sweet.

* * *

The waitress passed by breaking Hermione from her reverie. She looked up to thank the young woman for her service, as her eyes made their way down to the slice of cake they paused catching sight of someone familiar.

Draco watched as he was served the pie and coffee. He looked up to answer the question of ' _if he needed anything further'_ that the waitress posed to him. Declining anything more his eyes met hers, dazzling browns to his dull silver. Not knowing what to do they stared at one another. Draco swallowed hard. Hermione let out a deep breath. Draco looked away first his lips forming a tight line as he mentally chastised himself for not taking his Mother's advice to stay home.

"Draco." A soft unsteady voice said his name. He looked up to see Hermione standing before him. He swallowed again eyeing her. Hermione had braced herself for an onslaught of insults, why did she even bother to come over. _I must like the abuse_ , she thought.

"Granger, join me." He replied gesturing to the empty seat across from his. Hermione did a double take between his face and the empty chair.

"Let me get my cake." She said moving to retrieve her refreshments then taking the seat across from Draco. Settling into the chair she asked. "How have you been keeping?"

Draco was about to tuck in to his own treat, before taking a bite, he put the fork down. "Most days I find myself wondering aimlessly through the halls of an oversized holding cell. Other times I awake to the shrill screams of my Mother, who's mind is still caught up in the nightmares that happened a year ago. When the sun decides to shine, I pick up my broom to go flying over the gardens, only to forget and fly by some sacrificial space stained to unicorn blood. I can't really use the library since the Ministry warded it off... dark magic. On the rare occasion leave the Manor, I run the risk of being spat upon. So, all in all splendid and yourself?" He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione stopped chewing midway in the Draco's answer. When he finally posed the question to her, she choked down the cake she was eating to answer. "I - _(clears throat)_ I have been working with Headmistress McGonagall privately to prepare for N.E.W.T.s - " She started as Draco cut in.

"Ever the swot, Granger." He said in a teasing tone. Hermione looked up to see a grin on his face. Taken aback that he was actually trying to be funny. She let her guard down a bit and continued. "Well if I plan to someday to be Minister of Magic I feel it is imperative to complete my education. Could you imagine the scandal it would cause, I can see the headline now 'New Minster of Magic never took N.E.W.T. exams'." She waved her hand in the air punctuating the headline then ending with a chuckle.

Draco sniggered as well. "Fine but what do you do for fun?" He asked.

"Well I do spend quite a bit of time at the library at Hogwarts.' her voice started to take on a somber tone. ' I sometime scream so loudly in my sleep I wake myself up. And on the occasions that I do leave my flat or the school I get bombarded with reporters or admirers which is rather overwhelming when all I want is a moment of peace to stuff my face with cake." She ended trying to lighten the mood at the end.

"We're pretty fucked up Granger." Draco said.

"Yes, but it could be so much worse." She replied.

Draco glanced at the table, taking Hermione's hand in his, he said. "I was so wrong about a great deal of things and I'm sorry. So very sorry."

She looked down at their hands then started deeply into his eyes. "I was not wrong." As she spoke he started to pull his hand away but she caught it and twined their fingers together. "Well, maybe that one time when I called you evil." She ended with a smirk playing on her lips. Draco reached up to touch his nose. "Duly noted." His eyes sparkling now from amusement.

"You are a true heroine you know. Saving me from sitting here looking pathetically alone on St. Valentine's day." Draco said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Here I was about to thank you for the same favor." Hermione replied with a faint blush.

* * *

 _ **February 14, 2000 (One year later at the same cafe)**_

"Lean over a bit Draco." Hermione said as she wiped his mouth with a napkin removing the smudge of chocolate icing from his lip. "You are a right mess when you eat chocolate cake." She teased.

"You could have licked that bit off." His eyes sparkling with mischief. "Besides you introduced me to the cake here a year ago. So technically this is your fault."

Hermione taking a bite of her lemon pie. "Are you blaming me? I recall it was you who asked me to join you. I think the blame lies with yourself." Giggling at the end.

"The only thing I will take the blame for is finding my happiness with you Granger." He said taking her hand in his bringing her knuckles up to kiss them gently.

Blushing at the gesture, she replied. "Draco, it's been a year when are you going to call me by my first name."

"I'll make you a deal. I will call you by your first name the day after I change your last in front of all our friends and family." He smirked.

Taking advantage of the jaw dropped expression on Hemione's face he picked up his fork to feed her a piece of chocolate cake.

 **The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: Friend(s) Date**

* * *

 _ **Setting: Fresh Start AU, Draco and Hermione are friends during their 8th year and a touch of friendly Blinny.**_

Draco and Blaise were getting ready for a special Valentine's Day dinner with Ginny and Hermione. They had all made plans to go out together since Harry and Ron were in Auror training and were unable to get the night off to celebrate. Hermione had suggested the friendly dinner to be held in the Head's common room.

"Come on Blaise, we're going to be late." Draco bellowed to his dorm mate.

"I know you are excited to see Granger, but this is a _'friendly'_ dinner." Blaise called through the door of the restroom.

"Exactly, it's not like you could put the moves on the Weaslette, so let's go." Draco snapped.

Blaise opened the door, Draco raised an eye at his appearance. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Draco said.

"Italian silk." Blaise replied, walking to the mirror to check his tie one more time.

"You are wearing red!" Draco exclaimed.

"There are other colors than black, white, green and silver you know." Blaise said pointing to Draco's soft gray shirt.

"This color matches my eyes ... git." Draco grumbled. "You know, you don't have a chance with her mate, she is with Saint Potter..."

"I have a date after our dinner..." He started to reply as Draco cut in.

Draco rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Not that Ravenclaw, she can give a banshee a run for their money." Distain laced his tone.

Blaise simply examined his nails as he replied."At least I'm not pinning over someone I cannot have."

"I'm not pinning I am being selective. Besides she is with the Weasel, I respect that." Draco defended.

"Have it your way mate, let's go the ladies are waiting on us." Blaise concluded.

* * *

"This was a nice idea Hermione, a no stress Valentine's dinner with friends." Ginny said as she laid the plates on the table.

"It would be nice to be with our boyfriends today but duty calls as they say. I'm sure they will make it up to us next Hogsmeade weekend. Besides Blaise and Draco make for good company." Hermione replied.

Ginny snorted at that. "I never would have thought the words _'good company'_ and _'Draco Malfoy'_ would ever be put together. Blaise on the other hand..." She let the thought drift.

"Ginny! You are with Harry..." Hermione started as Ginny cut in.

"I know 'Mione. I waited for him, I love him. But that does not mean I can't appreciate a man like Blaise who is cultured, fashionable and handsome to a fault. Plus he makes a great Quidditch practice partner." Ginny said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione moved to open it to find two finely dress Slytherins there bearing yellow roses of friendship.

"Draco, Blaise come in... dinner is about ready." Hermione greeted taking the rose Draco offered her.

"Happy Valentine's day to you both." Blaise said as he entered the common room. Handing his rose to Ginny, who accepted with a slight courtesy.

"Something smells divine." Draco said.

"I hope you like Sheppard's pie." Hermione called from the kitchen as the three guests took their seats.

* * *

"Granger I had no idea you had any culinary talents. This meal was delicious." Blaise complimented.

"Indeed Granger that was a wonderful meal." Draco agreed.

"Thank you gentlemen, I am glad you enjoyed it." Hermione beamed at their praise.

"That was great 'Mione, here I'll help clear up and get dessert." Ginny chimed in.

"What is for dessert?" Draco asked. His notorious sweet tooth needing to be quelled.

"Chocolate soufflé." Hermione beamed.

Draco shot Blaise a look. "How did you manage that?" Draco asked.

"I asked the elves." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Princepesa, I have to ask again, how did you manage that?" Blaise asked.

Ginny shared a knowing look with Hermione then replied. "She threatened to free them."

Blaise let out a laugh as Draco shook his head with a huge grin on his face. "Our lioness has a heart of a snake."

The four friends continued their banter about the upcoming Spring holiday and plans after graduation. The dinner was quite jovial over all.

"Would you ever had imagined we would all get along so well?" Hermione asked.

"Not in the least, but I am glad we can say we are friends." Draco replied raising his glass. The others followed suit and they toasted to friendship.

* * *

When the evening concluded Blaise offered to walk Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower. They continued their previous discussion about Quidditch teams, when the scouts would be out looking for new players to join the professional teams as well as a schedule for after Spring holiday to practice together.

When they reached the door, Blaise asked. "Potter does not mind that you and I are friends?"

"Honestly, it bothered him at first but once I pointed out that the war was to fight against prejudices and he was the chosen one to end it, it was his duty to overcome the ones he had as well." She said with a grin.

Blaise just studied her for a moment, then gave her a small grin. "I hope he knows how truly lucky he is to have you."

Ginny blushed at the compliment. "As Luna would say, this is not our cycle, but maybe the next one." Reaching to cup his cheek she placed a soft kiss on the other.

As she moved away, Blaise gave her a slight bow."Till the next one." He then headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

 **The End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: Rained Out Picnic**

* * *

 _ **A/U: No Voldy, no blood prejudice but still wealthy Malfoy's.**_

Lucius was watching Draco as he prepared a picnic in the garden of Malfoy Manor. He looked to be ordering the elves around and making changes every two seconds. He observed as Draco stood there pinching his nose bridge and waving his arms in the air. Narcissa entered the room, reaching him as she wrapped her arms around Lucius placing her head between his shoulder blades and gave him a squeeze. "What are you watching out there?"

"Your son is setting up a picnic and possibly suffering a nervous breakdown." Releasing Narcissa's hold to guide her in front of him, holding on to her shoulders as they continued to watch Draco. "This girl must be special."

Narcissa hummed. "Indeed, it's Hermione Granger."

"The Granger girl... He has griped about her since they were eleven or so." Lucius stated.

"Yes, but haven't you noticed how he has complained less and less over the years and admired more. He's to the point he practically gushes about her." Narcissa explained.

Lucius nodded in agreement. Just then the door bell rang, Draco waved away the elves and made his way to the door. Narcissa and Lucius joined Draco in the foyer to greet Hermione. After the exchange of pleasantries Lucius and Narcissa excused themselves to their wing of the Manor.

* * *

"Lucius, come away from that window. Give Draco some privacy." Narcissa chided.

"Cissy the boy is so awkward it is comical. He's spilt tea on himself. Dropped a plate on her lap and almost fell over trying to move a lock of hair out of Hermione's face before she could. I've never seen him so uncoordinated." He described.

Putting the book down that she was reading to walk over to the window. "I recall a tall, sharp looking young man who many years ago was in a similar situation and wound up in the frog pond on the other side of the greens." Giving him a pointed look.

Lucius' face turned into a stoic mask. "It was a good thing I told that boy to stay away from the water features."

Chuckling at her husband. "Oh Lu, don't be that way. You were adorable those first few dates."

Raising an eyebrow to add to the skeptical look on his face, he turned his attention back to the young couple at their picnic. Looking on as the couple began to stand up, it seemed as though they were going to take a walk when Draco abruptly stopped in front of Hermione. "I think he is going to make a move."

"Lucius, seriously, leave them be." Narcissa called over from the chaise having gone back to reading her book.

As Draco was moving in to kiss Hermione there was a clap of thunder then an instant down pour. He grabbed her hand to make a run for the Manor but she held him back. Pulling his face towards hers she kissed him. Draco was tense at first until it registered that Hermione was kissing him that he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as the rain poured down on them. At that moment Lucius took his wife's advice joining her on the chaise. "Lost interest." She asked.

"For now." He said picking up the newspaper that was cast to the side.

Looking over her book she asked."They are kissing aren't they."

"Really Cissy, give the boy some privacy." Lucius chided.

 **The End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11: Low on money/ Handmade date**

* * *

 _ **This take place in the same AU as Chapter 5. Draco is disowned by his parents and currently living in Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny.**_

Draco just finished checking on the dinner he was preparing one last time before running through Grimmauld Place taking the stairs two by two. He stopped at the second door on the left knocking frantically. Ginny opened the door in a huff. "Yes Malfoy." She said annoyed.

"Are you almost ready, Hermione will be here any minute. Besides I did quite a lot of begging to get the reservation for you. You cannot be late." He said breathless.

"Yes, Harry just walked through the floo and is in the shower now. We will be out of your hair soon. Here, zip me up." Turning her back to him his ears tinged pink.

"You're a witch." He sputtered.

"Good and you are a wizard, now zip me up." She commented.

He huffed as he fumbled with the zipper. "Good, fine... now leave already please... She will be here soon."

"We're headed out now." Harry called.

"Stop making so much noise anyway you will ruin the soufflé." Ginny said.

Draco eyes widened in horror as he ran down the stairs taking them three by three. Skidding into the kitchen he peaked at the soufflé in the oven. It was still baking. Just then he heard the doorbell chime. He let out a whispered _'fuck',_ then made his way to the door. There she stood in a black and white hounds tooth pea coat, a red scarf poking out at the top collar and red clutch in hand. Draco step aside letting her enter the foyer then helping her out of her coat. She stood before him a bright red off the shoulder pant suit. The color complementing her creamy soft complexion. Her hair pulled in a loose up do, exposing her delicate neck. Draco fought the urge to completely ravish her right there.

"Hermione you... you look stunning." He said in a low tone. Just then Ginny and Harry clambered down the stairs.

"I thought you left." Draco growled.

"We are, see." Ginny said grabbing her coat. "'Mione you look gorgeous."

"You look beautiful Hermione." Harry said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Off we go. Enjoy your night." Harry said looking mockingly between Draco and Hermione. Draco grabbed his nose bridge in annoyance.

"Yes, yes now bloody leave." Draco groused.

Hermione just giggled as Harry and Ginny left the house. Finally Hermione and Draco were alone. "Now where were we... ah, yes I was saying how stunning you look." Draco smiled.

"And you look... dusty." Smiling, Hermione said brushing off flour from Draco's black turtle neck sweater. Draco pulled the fabric and looked down to see he was covered.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed leaving Hermione wide eyed. "Ah.. sorry ... sorry, here you have a seat and I will be right back." Leading her in to the living room he then made a mad dash up the stairs again. Hermione just chuckled to herself.

* * *

Draco made his way down the stairs calmly, fixing the cuff of his freshly pressed shirt he called out to Hermione. But she did not answer. Looking into the living room she was not there. A puzzled look on his face as he went to the small library next door. Not there either. Then the rich chocolate aroma wafted in and he again took off in haste. He found her in the kitchen removing the soufflé from the oven. Placing it on the table she said. "The timer sounded while you were changing. Everything looks wonderful by the way."

Draco looked defeated. "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I didn't want to have to lift a finger tonight."

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Draco, _(coming around the table to cup his cheek)_ It's fine. You know I do not mind helping and honestly look at all the work you did by yourself. Ginny told me that you wanted no help from her and that you didn't even use your magic. You made this all with your two hands. How could I be nothing but appreciative for that."

"So it's not completely cheesy. I mean ... Hermione, if I had my vaults I would woo you like no other. Anything you could ever want, would ever want would be yours. I'd make it my life's work to see you want for nothing." He said softly his cheeks pink.

"Well Draco Malfoy aren't you the luckiest of fellows because all I want I already have right here. Money is fine, things are fine but truly, someone who shows they care as much as you have shown me in these short months. That's all I need. And maybe..." She trailed.

"Maybe? Anything!" Draco said with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe we start with dessert first. That soufflé smells divine." She beamed up at him.

"If it doth so please milady, than shall it be." He said taking her hand to bring her knuckles to his lips kissing them softly.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/n: Apparently I have a thing for Chocolate soufflé ... lol**

 **To the guest reader. I'm sorry you had a bad morning the other day. Glad the ficlet could be a bit of an escape :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12: Surprise date while working late**

* * *

 _ **T _ ** _ **his take place in the same AU as Chapter 5 & 11\. Draco is disowned by his parents and currently living in Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny. He has been working with Hermione at her non for profit shelter that helps the less fortunate. Another ficlet that takes place in this AU is featured in my "Dramione - Ficlets and Musings" Chapter 4.**_**_**_

It was well past the dinner service at the shelter that Hermione ran. Most of the staff had gone home while she was busy in her office going over the projections for the next fiscal year. Over the years of running the facility, she became pretty good at spreading the contributions to cover the time when folks were less in the giving spirit. This year however the economic strain meant less in the generosity department. Nonetheless Hermione was determined to help more people with less any way she could.

She had just drained the last of her coffee when there was a knock at her office door. Looking up she saw Draco casually leaning in the frame. "I thought you left a while ago. It's Wednesday, game night." Hermione said with a tired smile.

"Not tonight Granger, it's Valentine's. I'm sure Scarhead and Red have the scarf on the door." Draco said.

"You mean sock and gross I don't need that image in my brain." She replied rubbing her tired eyes.

Draco moved closer into her office. "Come with me." He offered Hermione his hand. She noticed his hands were a bit rougher than from when he first started working at the shelter. Hours spent washing dishes and cleaning would do that. Hermione let Draco lead her to the massive cafeteria where the meals were served. There she saw a small table set for two. The tall white taper candles creating a warm amber hue in the room.

Hermione stopped halfway to the table. Puzzled she asked. "What is this?"

"You are over worked. Granger, it's Valentine's Day. This is a candlelight dinner that I made... surprise." Draco said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow towards Draco as he finished leading her to the table. Pulling out her chair she gracefully sat admiring Draco's handy work. The table was set with fine china and gold handled flatware. The gold trimmed wine glasses were filled with a delicious white zinfandel. Draco plucked up the soft linen napkin to drape across Hermione's lap before taking his seat across from her. The aroma of the Cornish hen with fingerling potatoes and endive salad filled their senses. "Draco... how did you manage this?" She asked in wonderment.

"Red was kind enough to give me a hand. After I showed her the attic full of Black Family treasures." He grinned. Hermione admired how the glow of the light made him appear as though he was made of sunlight.

"That was nice of her, and very kind of you to prepare this. It is quite a surprise." She blushed in spite of herself.

Draco's smile softened. "I'm glad you like it. You know, I admire the work you do here. I don't think the others realize just what this place means to so many." Watching her as she hummed in appreciation to the first forkful of food.

She took a sip of wine then cleared her throat. "They always mean well but yes, they don't quite "get it". She said with a smile.

"I have something else for you..." Draco started to say when Hermione cut in.

"Dessert I hope." They chuckled at that then Draco reached for her hand twining their fingers he held on to it. She blushed yet again and the intimate act.

"Yes, but you have to finish your dinner first." He flashed her a bright smile. Hermione grinned back at him. "As I was saying, I have something for you. I want you to know I had to pull some strings and do a bit of, dare I say groveling but... (pulling an envelope from his back pocket) This is for you... for the shelter." He said handing her the envelope.

She took it, giving him a skeptical look. Opening the envelope she unfolded the letter then eyed the enclosed check. The look of shock was priceless to Draco but what happened next surely surprised him. Hermione squealed then jumped out of her chair, then planted herself in Draco's lap showering him with kisses on his cheeks, forehead and chin. In her excitement she then kissed his lips muttering _'thank you, thank you'._ The second time she hesitated before she kissed him again this time with less gratitude behind it and more longing. Draco ran his hands up her back threading his fingers in her hair. Enjoying the sensuousness of her kiss, Draco reluctantly broke for air. They sat there breathing heavy, foreheads pressed together. "That made the groveling worth it." He smiled.

"How can I ever repay you?" She questioned.

"Perhaps no dish duty for the rest of the week. My hands are so dry." He said with a pout, holding his hands out her. Hermione realized that boyish pout must have been why he got away with almost anything in his parents eyes. So innocent in appearance but you knew there was mischief hiding behind the expression.

"I will make you a deal. If dessert is as good as dinner you can have two weeks off." She teased.

"It's so good I bet I can make it three." He replied, smoothing his hand across her cheek, threading his fingers into her hair, he pulled her closer capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione gave him four week off from dish duty.

 **The End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13: Forgot to get anything**

* * *

Hermione sat nervously on the examination table. She fidgeted with the hem of the hospital gown, then her nails, then the protective paper on the exam bench. The nurse came in to take her vitals, she asked a few standard questions before leaving to get the doctor.

* * *

After her exam Hermione did not feel like going back to work. She did not fell like going home either. Hermione just wander aimlessly, her mind caught in the multitude of scenarios her life will take on since the doctor's results. She sat on a park bench staring at the kids playing, the people passing by, the pigeons pecking for food. All that she kept replaying were the results, how was she going to tell Draco. What would his reaction be? What would his parents say? What would her parents say? What would her friends think?

Over and over she toiled with her emotions and the gravity of the news. A bobby came round letting her know that the park was closing at sunset and she better be off. Hermione nodded, deciding that she might as well give Draco the news and let the 'chips fall where they may'.

* * *

Upon entering their Townhouse, she noticed the whole place light by candlelight. The fragrance of a delicious meal filled the air as she removed her coat and shoes. Walking towards the dining area she saw a beautiful meal laid out. On one of the plates was a square red velvet box the note on top read 'My forever Valentine'. Tears began to fill her eyes, then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Happy first wedded Valentine's my love." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione let out a sob, Draco spun her in his arms as she buried her head in his chest and cried. "Baby, what's wrong. Do you hate my surprise. I can get rid of it." Draco said holding her closer and smoothing his hands over her back.

She composed herself long enough to say. "No, no this is wonderful... It's just... It's just that I didn't get you anything." Hermione sobbed again.

Draco chuckled pulling out a seat, he sat down bringing Hermione into his lap. He cradled her, bringing her to a clam once more. "Love, you don't need to get me anything. But, does your reaction have to do with what the doctor said?" He asked.

Sniffing, she gave him a nod. "Well sweetie what did he say?" Draco queried.

Holding her head up she said. "The doctor told me I'm pregnant."

Draco stiffened at the news. "Hermione, why are you sad. Do you not want children? I know we never really talked about it but I promise I would never be like my Father. I would never do anything to hurt our children."

"Oh no Draco it's not that, well maybe that did cross my mind, but I know you would never be hurtful to our children. I know we were not really planning on having kids so soon but there are so many things to consider. We both work, now I will have to give up my job. They will be the first Half-blood Malfoy children in centuries, if ever. Your Father will be a factor. This will be the first child among our friends. Will he be magical or a squib? What other challenges will they face because of us..." Hermione kept rambling until Draco held her chin and kissed her silent.

Breaking the kiss he said. "What time was your appointment?"

"Eleven o'clock this morning." She said.

He bit his bottom lip then said. "You have been over thinking all this time. No wonder you are upset. This is the best news ever. The greatest gift you could ever give me. It's a little bit of you and a little bit me. I hope she has my eyes and your hair..." He started as Hermione cut in.

"Why would you wish my hair on our child?" She sniffed giving him a sad smile.

Draco chuckled. "Fine your eyes and my hair. Either way I want this child, our child. No matter what he or she may face we will do it together as a family. Malfoys take care of their own." He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

"Good, you must be starved, and my little girl or boy must be too." Helping Hermione to her feet he moved off the chair moving aside so she could sit in the seat. "Before you eat, you should open your present."

She flashed him a bright smile and opened the box. Inside was a silver baby rattle with an inscription 'loved beyond measure'. "Draco how... how did you know?" She asked shocked by the gift.

"Theo said Daphne was experiencing the same symptoms you were, they found out a couple of days ago. Also Mother owled that a new leaf was forming on the family tree. She wants you for tea tomorrow." He said with a bright smile.

Hermione relaxed her shoulders. "Happy Valentine's Day Draco."

 **The End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14: Babysitter canceled/ Family date night**

* * *

 _ **This story is told in a series of comments that are either said in close proximity or being yelled through the house. Hermione's dialog with be featured in italics, bold will indicate yelling.**_

Hermione was getting ready for Valentine's dinner when Draco came rushing in through the floo after running late from work.

"Hey baby, sorry I am late. What time is Lovegood coming over?" Said Draco planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

 _"Luna just called, Neville just surprised her by coming home early. She can't watch Scorpius for us." Hermione answered._

Exasperated "Really, that woman has no sense of family obligations."

 _"Draco, she has not seen Neville in two months. I think you can give her a break." Rolling her eyes._

Draco went to check on Scorpius. "Hey bud. How's my boy."

"Daddy ups." Scorpius reached upwards to Draco. He smiled snuggling to boy to his cheek causing the toddler to giggle.

 **"What about Potty and Red?"**

 _ **"Harry and Ginny are celebrating during her away game for the Holyhead Harpies"**_

Walking back into the bedroom with Scorpius in tow. "What about the Weasleys?"

 _"They are in Egypt on a second honeymoon."_

"Arthur must be in a collection spree as well."

 _"Draco..."_

"What?"

 _"What about your parents?"_

"They are in the South of France."

 _"Oh I do like the chateau we should go there for Christmas this year."_

"Agreed. What do you say bud, Christmas in France."

"Kissmas Daddy, Santa!" Giggled Scorpius.

"Dare I say the Weasel and George?"

 _"No! Scorpius' hair was blue for a week, and why do you only call George by his given name?"_

"I like George."

 _"That sweet."_

"I'm like sugar."

 _"Draco."_

"Keep calling my name like that and we may never make it to the restaurant."

 _"Not in front of Scorpius!"_

"Tease!"

Hermione sticks her tongue out at Draco. _"We will have to take him with us."_

"What do you say Scorp a romantic dinner for two and a half?"

"Hearts Daddy." The tot reaching up towards at the floating hearts that Draco conjured to keep him entertained. Walking over to Hermione he spun her to face him.

"You aren't terribly disappointed to this is now a family dinner."

 _"Of course not, dinner with my two Valentines, I am one lucky girl."_

"I'm the lucky one, love." Kissing her forehead "I'm the lucky one."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you to all who have read, liked, followed and reviewed. I can say this collection is now complete.**_


End file.
